rcw_development_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
RCW Development Team Wiki
RCW Faggot Development Team This wiki is for the RCW Retarded Team. The Midget Development Team is a group of users with shit ranks on RCW who help ruins the whore the wiki and make bad changes that will Destroy it. Some of those are assholes which banning people without any reason deserve to be fired because they ban user for no Reason just by Posting an Image that wasnt innapropriate at all. they are Retarded Piece of shit they are bitch dickheads also a Cocksucker in www.roblox.com acting like a bitch they deserve to be Fired, tortured and die This is what the admins watch thats why they are shit They watch Pornkemon ���� The admin really are a porn star and likes sex probanly they came to strip club their work is dancing as stripper like a pig and if its night they doesnt sleep but they re being a hooker wanted for Peoples to get them inside the People's car to sex like a pimp I leave a message to them here : go fuck yourself go cry to your mom and beg her to buy you gimp suit!' Btw before I was banned I doesnt post image like this but I was posting a tank image thing those assholes doesnt understand so fuck them!! Your shit Piss creepypasta arent scary but it but it was Crappy and shitty and its not Perfection it was infection Roasted now asshole take that midget Are You feeling it now Bitch? How it feels now I m getting my Revenge for your ass. I m the god of ruining wikis and I m the god of rapping also I m the leader of my HellFire Pixel Warfare Gang Yo got nothin I should ve have ripped your Small balls off and killed you if Roblox turned into Pixel warfare and if I had a chance now I ve showed yo whos the real niggaz gangsta So Have fun with This Shit images Bitch! What Should I do if You re in Pixel Warfare v2 * I ve should have Fucked you up and Killed you also Ripped your Small balls off and I ll fry it * My gang Homie Members should ve Bang yo And Kill your Shitty asses out. So do not Mess with the Hellfire Gang Asshole This is Roblox Roblox is a Safety Kid game Good for Bitch Uneducated Fools like yo so My Gang Killed 1584 Kinds of Cocksuckers Like you Trying to Fuck with us a Moron Idiot Shit Kids. So Dont Fuck with Hellfire Gang! Got it Now Bitch? Now have Fun with this Shit Images Cunt, Also Have a Bitch Day! Category:Fuck Category:You Category:RCW Category:Gay wiki Category:Full of shit Horrible Fandom Category:Condom Fandom Stories Category:Warning of Messing up with hellfire Gang Category:Fuckers Category:Shit Gay Wiki Category:Porn star Category:Sodomizer Category:Slut Category:Porn Category:Asshole And Terrible Fandom Category:Dumbass Stories Category:Sex Stories Category:Porn hub Category:Porn Website Category:Bitch Wiki Category:A Wiki Full of Bullshit Admins Category:A Cocksucker Fandom/Wiki Category:Uneducated Shit Admins Category:Fucking Gay Category:Faggot Category:Dumbass Category:Shit Category:Pimp Category:Gimp Suit Category:Hooker Category:Not Scary as Shit Category:Bitch Creepypasta Category:Not Scary Category:Terrible Grammar Category:Bitch Retarded 1 Year old Dumbass Kid Admin Trying to Be Cool